In the prior art, schedule application software is generally installed on a terminal device. By using the schedule application software, schedule setting and schedule reminder functions may be implemented, so that a terminal user arranges and handles tedious daily matters. With popularization of terminal devices especially mobile terminals, everyone may use multiple mobile terminals (for example, mobile phones and tablet computers) at the same time. When a terminal user completes a schedule setting on a mobile terminal, the schedule setting may be synchronized to another terminal device that is associated with the terminal user, so that the terminal user may receive a schedule reminder regardless of which terminal device is used.
In a process of research on the prior art, the inventor finds that some terminal devices may be shared by multiple users, for example, a tablet computer, a set top box, and a smart television set may be shared by multiple terminal users A, B. and C. If the terminal user A sets a schedule reminder on a mobile terminal, for example, a mobile phone, but the schedule setting of the terminal user A is not synchronized to these shared terminal devices, the terminal user A cannot obtain the schedule reminder when using these shared terminal devices, however, if the schedule setting of the terminal user A is synchronized to these shared terminal devices, when another terminal user, another terminal user, for example, the terminal user B or the terminal user C, receives the schedule reminder of the terminal user A when using these shared terminal devices, which causes interference to the another user. In this case, the terminal device cannot implement intelligent interaction with the user, and a transaction processing capability of the terminal device is lowered.